Starscream
Starscream is the treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticon armada. A transformer with the capability to transform into an F15, Starscream is a very important secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two An Efficient Warrior The newly revived Megatron calls Starscream into combat with the rest of the Decepticons; as usual, Starscream dislikes Megatron's command but obeys anyways. Yet it is Starscream who is attacked by Zurg's warrior, Warmonga. Warmonga tries to shoot Starscream with a blaster pistol, but he simply fires his Null Ray at her. While this blow would be lethal to a robot, Warmonga is organic. She thus survives the blow and deflects several of Starscream's attacks. She even uses a whip-like device to shock Starscream. The transformer modifies his body into his F15 mode, but even this form takes a hit from Warmonga's blaster. But Starscream cannot be beaten for pure firepower; his lasers utterly overwhelm the lesser opponent. "Subtle" Machinations Starscream does his best, as usual, to obstruct all of Megatron's further actions, even making bunny ears during one of Megatron's speeches. But Megatron is not ignorant of these actions; while Starscream moons the audience, Megatron blasts Starscream with his laser cannon. Nearly Destroyed Warp Darkmatter attacks a Decepticon base, anticipating a battle with Megatron. Instead, Starscream intercepts him. But, unlike Warmonga, Darkmatter is not pulling any punches. He unloads a full arsenal unto Starscream, hitting him successively with aerial mines, blaster pistol fire, a clawshot, and blaster rifle fire. "Agent Z" even manages to dodge Starscream's Null Ray. Though Starscream manages to take out several dozen of Darkmatter's Hornet bodyguards, Zurg's lieutenant prepares to saw right through the Decepticon. Out of nowhere, Megatron emerges and frightens Darkmatter away. Like it or not, Starscream owes his master one. A Treacherous Victory - The Battle of Planet Z But Starscream is not one to beholden himself to anyone, let alone his superior officer. Immediately before Megatron readies the Decepticon squadron for the Battle of Planet Z, Starscream plants a powerful bomb onto his general. Starscream is the first to breach Zurg's headquarters, once again facing down Warp Darkmatter. But this time, Starscream does not cow before his opponent. With one shot of his Null ray, he renders Warp unconscious. Zurg, however, blasts Starscream with a giant laser. Felled, Starscream sits out the rest of the battle. As the Decepticons are beaten back, Megatron readies himself to turn the tide. He very nearly does, crippling Zurg and leaving the Emperor open to a fatal blow. Just then, Starscream's bomb explodes, killing Megatron. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Next In Line With Megatron and his allies pledged to aid Cobra Commander in the fight against Zero and the Black Knights, Starscream plays the obedient warrior as the battle breaks out. In a massive, all-out brawl between the Decepticons and the Knights, Starscream opens fire upon Jeremiah Gottwald. Unfortunately for Starscream, none of his bullets are enough to blast through the hull of Gottwald's ship, and the Knight manages to knock him out of the sky. Megatron manages to damage some of Gottwald's side engines, affording Starscream the opportunity to destroy another one with a grenade. When Suzaku Kururugi trips up Megatron with a cable, Starscream frees his commander with a blast. He then opens fire upon the Lancelot frame, but Suzaku is able to dodge most of Starscream's missiles. He even gets a hit on Starscream. Fortunately for Starscream, Megatron takes Suzaku out. Even more fortunately, Megatron is then killed in a suicide attack from Gottwald. Starscream then takes control of the Decepticons. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Category:Transformers Villains Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:The Decepticons Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:1984 introductions Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Megatron's alliance in animated vs video game villains war Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movies Villains War Category:Loki's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Megatron's Alliance Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Animated Megatron's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Rivals Category:Thailog's Alliance Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Charlie Adler Category:BAHRAM Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Steve Blum